Daybreak
by whimpernotbang
Summary: Each morning, Usami would drive and observe. Beside's writing, this was his only escape, but unlike with his hobby, this activity came with one very important rule. He could watch all he wanted, but under no circumstances could he interfere. If he did, his escapism would become reality and what would he do then? (AU) (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah. I've posted yet another story without updating the others. *shame* But I ****really felt like writing this! So here:**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. If they did, the art would probs consist of stick figures. **

* * *

Usami Akihiko preferred to drive to high school on the quieter part of town; the side where no person could honk at him simply for the need of an outlet. He couldn't stand to tolerate people like that. Those who disrupted the peace of others because their own was nonexistent were pitiful. It set him on edge, and made him want to avoid society as much as possible.

That was why, when his parent's gave him his first car, he immediately set to finding an alternate route to school. It took him all of two days, but he'd managed it, and for that he was grateful.

This separate path of his was much more beautiful than he would've expected of a city. Though the journey to school was made longer and he was forced to wake up earlier, it didn't make him appreciate the scenery any less. In fact, he felt happier knowing that he would have a reason to be alone for just a little more.

It was true that Akihiko was a person who enjoyed his sleep, but he enjoyed the peace and quiet of a crisp morning even more. With winter slowly approaching, he was more easily awaken, and had more time to watch the sunrise as he drove. The whole process had turned into something very therapeutic for him, for the view provided him with an endless array of story ideas.

It gradually turned into a game, in which he would glance at the things around him and create a short description out of them. No matter how small or trivial the detail, he would weave it into a poetic description, going from one word to the next, as if he was a frog hopping from stone to stone.

It was calming, it was his cure, it was all he needed to keep him sane amongst his crumbling family.

At least, that was what he'd hoped.

Today, he'd seen a new addition to his never-changing scenery, and he hadn't even realized it until he arrived at school and reviewed his observations.

* * *

_The road, always at a constant curve, was desolate._

_The commoners, who were so few, were no longer there._

_Those who walked aimlessly, had finally given up on amity._

_An approaching winter seemed too big a price for a moment of harmony,_

_And that is why today, the road was nearly deserted of humans,_

_But not of the life on each side._

_At least, not quite yet._

_The flowers, long grasses, and small creatures that lurked,_

_They were all on their way to The End._

_It was the cherry blossoms that gave up on living first,_

_So that now they were nothing more than long-limbed skeletons._

_I was the only thing disturbing the balance._

_Not even the small child with moss green eyes,_

_And silky hair the color of chocolate,_

_Could say he didn't belong,_

_Because he too, like the rest of the background,_

_Looked like he was on his way to,_

_The End._

* * *

**Really short, no? It's on purpose, people! I wanted to change up the style a bit, so just bear with me, okay? Okay.**

**I've never written for this fandom before, just so you know. If something seems off, just tell me.**

**Bye!**


	2. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**Hey guys! I've got something to tell you…I'm going on hiatus. Not for a long time (depending on how you see it), but for a month or so. This goes for all my stories, so don't be surprised if you read my other stuff and see this. But yes, I need to focus on real-life projects. Don't worry though! When I say hiatus, yes I mean not updating for thirty days, but I also mean that I'll still be writing when I can. So don't be amazed if when it's over there's a ton of updates. Kind of good, kind of bad, but there you go. **

**Goodbye for now!**

**(I'll take this off when I'm back.)**


End file.
